Aurelnia - Kingdom of Fire
Aurelnia - Kingdom of Fire : Aurelnia - Kingdom of Fire is an RPG made by Monstermanchego and TheSlowpoke99. Setting- : The game takes place in fictional Aurelnia, a Kingdom attacked by a Mysterious Fire-Wielder. The main heroes, Allen, Armon, McDowell, Laszlo, Nikolai, and Steffen, and the other set of heroes, Marie, Miguel, Contino, Jordan, Gres, Dordal, and Aeden, who are quickly seperated into the two groups towards the beginning, must try to save and rebuild the kingdom. Other lands include the Lands of the North, a cold, scattered tribeland, The Desert of Dambalnda, a scarcely populated desert, the ice-tipped Mountains of Nor, land of the Dwarven cities of Ironmar and Snond, as well as the hot, badland of the Goblin War-Valley, and Lenga, a kingdom akin to Aurelnia in its vast size, population, and agriculture. There is also said to be a great city hidden beneath the Goblin War-Valley where great giants live and a land far out into the Desert of Dambalnda, past the inhabited oases, which is said to be a large, active caldera. Plot : The story starts with a hooded figure aproaching a large castle gate. Then, suddenly, a large fireball appears in front of him and flies to the gate, burning it down. This causes guards to shout and approach the gate from the inside, but are all burned by another fireball. The man proceeds to enter, a vast horde of monsters following behind. : As the prolouge cuts to black, a voice is heard, "...." "............" "...Allen...." "...Wake up....." "....ALLEN!". : The screen opens up to a typical cottage room, with a blonde boy sleeping in a bed and a blonde girl with a small streak of pink in her hair waking him up, who also happens to be the owner of the voice before. There is also a table with a peice of rolled up, tied paper on it, among other things. : The girl sucessfully wakes the boy up, who is revealed to be called "Allen". She goes to explain it is his graduation day from the local Aurelnia Academy, and that another boy named Steffen is waiting for him. Allen, suddenly realizing this thanks the girl and hurries her out, calling her by and revealing her name to be Marie, his sister. He then dresses and also leaves into the main room. Two other doors lead to two other rooms, which were inaccessable, which are his sister's and his Parents'. Also in the room is a tall, black-haired man, who is revealed to be Steffen. The two leave, joking. Marie, now leaving the door to her room (where she was shooed to) closes the front door behind them, as they forgot to close it, and realizes Allen forgot his diploma, the papers stating he can graduate. : Now, Allen and Steffen approach the gate, and realized it had gone from wood to metal. They call up to the guard post and ask what is wrong. A stammering, offscreen voice of the guard shouts down, "S-s-s-sorry, we're having... um... problems..." When the duo ask what kind, Marie appears behind them and asks what's wrong, interrupting, and also stating Allen forgot his diploma. Allen jokes with his younger sister, stating how though she's four years younger than him, she has a better memory than him. The boys laugh, while Allen's sister smiles. Steffen then tries again to call to the guard, but is cut short by a scream, and a dead gaurd falls off the wall. : The trio perk to attention and realize something has gone really wrong. The siblings try to open the gate, but can only do so after Steffen asks what's wrong, making the siblings say they need to do something about whatever's happening, making the burly man help. The door opens enough for the trio to enter, fading to inside a courtyard. The courtyard has a fountain, flowerbeds, and grass, among other things, but all are scorched in a way. The fountain water is evaporated, the marble itself scorched with black streks, and the flowerbeds and grass are charred. Steffen points to the northeast corner, telling Allen to look. In that direction, Allen finds a pavillion riddled with charred bones and realizes it was the graduation ceremony, but completely destroyed. Allen falls to his knees, weak heart broken. But before he can cry, Marie gets him up and the trio enter the actual castle, ignoring the crumbled coulumns and scorched bones around the courtyard. : Within the castle is a red carpet leading to a hallway. Two large staircases lead up to the top, near the throne room gates. But everything in the area is burned, and blood and bones litter the floor. On the top floor was two small, green creatures in barbaric clothing. The two creatures, goblins, anounce their surprise at the humans' arrival but quickly engage in a battle. The humans, obviously under-equipped, are defeated. The two creatures try to tie up the humans and take them as prisoners, but, after only Marie was bound, a loud rumble shook them. Suddenly, a brown-haired man clad in armor charges through the door. He shouts angrily and raises warhammer, then realizes there are three humans in the room. Confused, he looks around. He then points to the other humans, who, along with the goblins, are pretty stunned at his random appearence. He then reveals (in a spanish accent) that he was sure he was storming the castle alone, and that he was surprised three unarmed people made it in. The goblins' initial shock wears off and they fight him. He destroys them with his hammer and special light powers, revealing he is a Paladin, also functioning as the battle tutorial. : The Paladin then attempts to free the humans, and does so, then leads them outside, saying it's dangerous to go in there. But as they leave a blue fireball flies towards them and hits Marie square in the head, rendering her seemingly dead. Allen shouts his anger as the fireball-thrower is revealed to be the hooded figure from before. But before combat starts, the Paladin drags him and Steffen out. They run away and collapse by the town. Allen sobs over his sister, and they find out the Paladin is Armon, a soldier-in-training from Lenga, who learned of the robed man's evil as he laid waste to the land from the south, passing through the small sliver of land owned by Lenga that also happened to be his home, creating a scar of death. Armon had followed with a few others, but they all perished as soon as trouble came about. He found a ruined cathedral with burnt books of scripture giving him the basics of Paladin knowledge. He read such and learned to grasp the skills, becoming a Paladin. Category:Fan Games